Roulette is a well-established casino game of chance having a horizontal wheel, a roulette ball and a betting table. The horizontal wheel generally includes one or more numbered pockets around its periphery mounted at the bottom of a bowl shaped housing and adapted to rotate about a vertical axis. The numbers with respect to each pocket in the horizontal wheel is typically displayed with a color such as, for example, black or red color based on the background on which the number is marked. A video-based casino game roulette played via a stand-alone gaming machine and/or a community-type gaming machine can generate a video simulation of the betting table, the horizontal wheel and the game ball at an electronic display screen.
A conventional roulette wheel generally includes thirty-eight numbered pockets having numbers “0,” “00,” and 1-36. A winning number/color/number type etc. is chosen by the game ball randomly coming to rest in one of the wheel's pockets. A winning bet occurs when the player's selection/bet/wager includes the winning number/color/number type etc as selected at random by the wheel and ball selection process.
It is believed that a need exists for an improved roulette gaming system. A need also exists for an improved video-based multi-ball super-roulette gaming system, as described in greater detail herein.